Paradise Lost
by Kaidou
Summary: AU AbelEsther Trouble had a way of following Abel wherever he went... and this time he'd be lucky not to end up in a hospital... or the morgue.
1. The Pauper & the Princess

Starting yet another story - which I probably shouldn't be working on. But! I couldn't help it, so here you go. It's an AU, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

**Paradise Lost**

**The Pauper & the Princess**

**Chapter I**

The city of István was veiled in an illusion of safety.

A young man in a white overcoat walked the icy cobble streets. He blew out a cloud of frozen air and glanced at the sky.

"... it's almost dark."

Rákóczi Avenue was crowded with shops and various establishments, their bright lights reflecting on fresh snow. From nearby - a group of early drunks stumbled out of a bar, roaring with laughter. They were rather noisy, so Abel was careful to avoid them.

"Maybe I should just skip this town - "

"Get out of my way! Move!"

"!?"

A thick arm shoved Abel into a snowbank and a large man hurried past him.

"Idiot! Don't linger in the street!"

"S-sorry... I didn't mean... I'll be careful next time..."

But the man never heard the apology, his thick frame disappearing around a building.

Abel carefully got to his feet, picking up his travel suitcase and brushing snow from his coat. Not far away, the sound of voices carried into the street. A small boy in a cap had been cornered by the group from the bar. It sounded like they were arguing over money...

"I don't owe you anything!"

The boy glared at the four men harassing him.

"I'm not paying you! I didn't break your stupid liquor bottle! You dropped it on purpose!"

"What'd you say?"

One of the men grabbed him by the collar. The boy squirmed, like a small animal caught in the claws of a large predator.

"Are you back talking us? Callin' us liars? You'd better apologize brat!" The bearded man gave the boy a firm shake. "If you beg forgiveness and hand over all your money, my friends and I just might let you off easy for insultin' us."

"Thugs!"

The man's face turned a blotchy red. He raised his fist to strike the boy's face.

"Damn street kid! I'll teach you some respect!"

" - can I ask a question?"

The man paused at the lukewarm voice.

"Sorry to bother you. But I'm new to this city and a bit lost. Could you give me directions?"

"..."

No one spoke. And the boy used the momentary distraction to kick his captor's stomach. It didn't hurt, but the unexpected attack was enough for the man let go in surprise.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The bearded man's shout was unnecessary though. The boy had already been caught - however, it wasn't the other three men who stopped him, but the young traveler with silver hair. Abel gazed down at the boy with innocent confusion.

"Please wait a moment... do you know where to find a cheap hotel? I don't have a lot of money and this city looks dangerous... I want to find a safe place to hide."

"I-I don't know!"

The boy tried to shake off his hand in his effort to escape, his face stricken with panic.

"Hey, give us that kid."

The bearded man stepped forward to grab boy again.

"We're busy. Go ask direction elsewhere."

"I really am sorry. I promise it won't take very long. By the way, I'm Abel. I recently traveled to this - ow!"

The boy elbowed him in the side. Abel let go, and he turned to make a run for it.

"Fool! Get out of here!"

Abel watched the boy's scarf ripple in the wind, then turned, his eyes widening at the sight of the numerous bloodthirsty faces staring at him. He gave a dry smile and held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Uh... please don't be concerned. It's only a minor bruise. I'm not seriously hurt so..."

" - Kill them!"

"Eh? K-kill us? No, wait! Let's not use violence... ah! Please don't hit me!"

Abel staggered back as one man picked up a metal pipe and swung it at him.

"This... why did this suddenly happen?!"

He sank at the waist, the pipe missing his head by centimeters. If not for the quick response, his skull would have split open. Not wasting time - Abel turned to follow the boy's example and run.

"Please wait! I'm coming too!"

"You won't get away!"

Heavy footsteps pounded against cobblestone as the group chased Abel through the large intersection where Rákóczi Avenue and Kiskörút met. They were surprisingly fast for drunks, and Abel desperately looked for the boy, but no doubt he wouldn't risk staying after such a dangerous encounter.

Hugging his travel suitcase in both arms, Abel jumped over a large ice puddle, landing like a cat before sprinting forward.

From behind him, there was muffled shouts followed by angry cursing. Abel risked a glance then ran faster. He didn't have much time. They were still to close. He had to get away now before they recovered and -

A voice cut through the frozen city. Like an angel leading a lost child through the darkness.

"Hurry! This way!"

Abel glimpsed a small figure and turned to follow him into a narrow alley. The boy lead him through the passages with familiar ease. The alleys were like a labyrinth, but the confidence of his companion assured Abel they wouldn't get lost. Garbage crunched under his boots and the sounds from the street faded. They boy lead him through several twists and turns, jumping over trashcans and avoiding ice patches. His small frame bled into the shadows, and Abel stayed close to avoid losing him.

(Where are we going...?)

They took a sudden turn into a wide alley. A chain-link fence blocked their path, but the boy didn't hesitate. He climbed the fence effortlessly, landing on the other side with the soft crunch of snow before running ahead. Abel tossed over his suitcase, then scrambled to the top with graceless enthusiasm. As he prepared to jump, his boot caught on the fence. With a sharp cry, Abel fell to the ground in a pathetic flop.

"..."

"Are you hurt?"

The boy backtracked his steps and helped Abel to his feet. Shoulders slumped, Abel miserably brushed snow from silvery bangs.

"I... I think I'm alright."

The boy nodded seriously before pointing to the alley's opening that lead into the street.

"This is Váci street of inner city Pest. It's a safe area and there are a few cheap hotels where you can stay tonight."

Abel look at the boy in shock. The scarf and cap hid most of his anxious face, but eyes reminiscent of lapis lazuli looked between the alley buildings at a sky dyed red by sunset. Abel opened his mouth, about to thank him, but was interrupted.

"You should be safe here. I have to go now, so..."

"No! Please wait!"

Abel tried to gab the boy's arm, but his hand caught the tail-end of a scarf. It fell away as the cloth was tugged loose. His mouth fell open.

"Y-you are - !"

A familiar face stared accusingly at him from under a deerstalker cap. Although he didn't know this individual personally, it was impossible not to recognize the white face and tea-red hair. Princess Esther - daughter of Crown Prince Gilbert and grandchild of Queen Brigitte II of Albion.

He vaguely remembered overhearing, while on the train from Krakov, that she was on a diplomatic visit with the Marquis of Hungary. Abel stepped back, dread crawling through his veins like ice. He suddenly wished he'd skipped town when he still had the chance...

Because, if there was one thing he knew, trouble followed royalty like the plague.

Fussing over her clothes, Esther seemed unconcerned by his reaction. Adjusting the scarf around her neck, she turned to Abel.

"I apologize for my earlier deception, but it's important no one knows I'm outside the Marquis' estate right now."

She gestured with a hand to the area around them.

"Certain areas in this city are dangerous. That's why the disguise. For now, please don't use my official title."

Abel blinked in startled confusion.

"But... if you didn't want to be discovered... why pick a fight with those drunks?"

"I didn't pick a fight. Those men wanted me to pay for an empty liquor bottle I didn't break. They were thugs. I only told them the truth."

Abel laughed nervously at the unapologetic speech and picked up his suitcase. He followed Esther to the alley opening, and they stepped out into a street lined with clothing stores, flea market shops, cafés and a dozen restaurants. The smell of fresh cooked meats, breads, and spices tickled his nose. A thousand years ago, before Armageddon, Váci street was considered a center tourist area of István, and like in ancient times, people gathered here on business despite the late hour.

"... why are you still following me?"

A voice cut through Abel's daydreaming as he drooled over the smell of cooking meat from a nearby shop. He turned winter lake-like eyes to the small figure walking beside him with a confused expression.

"Isn't it obvious? To protect you of course!"

"Protect me?"

Esther graced Abel with a flat look. For her to rely on such a clumsy person for protection was absurd. Moreover, this man had no concept of danger... and she found it rather amazing someone like him could still be alive.

Noticing her doubtful expression, Abel smiled and pointed at himself confidently.

"It's true! Even if those men found us again, with me by your side, you are absolutely safe!"

His declaration reminded Esther of a character in a third-rate opera act. It was hardly reassuring, and only strengthened her resolve to ditch him before they got into more trouble. Glancing at the sky, Esther noted it was almost full-dark now.

She reached into her coat pocket.

"Here. Take this."

Abel hesitated a moment before awkwardly holding out a hand. There was the clink of coins and a large amount of dinars were dropped into his palm. His eyes widened behind milk-bottle glasses.

Esther pointed at the dinars.

"This should cover your living expenses for a while. Use it to find a place to stay. If you're worried about safety, the City Military Police regularly patrol this area. There headquarters is also just a few blocks from here. You shouldn't have any problems."

"B-but - !"

As Esther finished her explanation, Abel became flustered and shook his head in panic at her words. He couldn't take her money, no matter how much he might need it. For someone like him, it would be impossible to repay such a large dept. He traveled far to often and didn't have a secure income.

"Miss Esther, please, I can't accept this money."

With tears of regret, Abel tried to return the dinars to her.

"If I accept this, you would surely demand compensation one day. And because I'm so poor, I could never hope to repay you. Then I would be arrested and thrown in jail because my wallet is so thin - "

"You're a strange person."

"Eh?"

There was a teasing smile on Esther's lips as she shook her head at his antics. Before Abel could give a coherent reply, Esther had already turned to leave, her quick steps following in the direction of the Chain Bridge that linked the providence of Pest to the palace on the other side of the Danube river.

"Goodbye, Abel. Thank you for the help today."

He stood in awkward silence as he watched her leave. But before she disappeared entirely, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Wait! Don't you need an escort!?"

Abel knew he'd somehow get blamed for it if something happened to her. To answer his question, Esther stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"It's a short walk."

Abel stood there a moment - until her small body disappeared into the crowded street. People gave him odd looks, but he was otherwise ignored as they continued with their business. Alone with his thoughts, Abel stared at the glittering palace on the opposite bank of the river.

"I wonder... why was she in such a dangerous city alone?"

With a half worried, half exasperated sigh, Abel shook his head and turned away.

**†††**

TBC...


	2. Hunting Ground

I wanted to update this before summer was over, but that obviously didn't happen. -.-; Bugger. Also, I'd like to thank all my readers and the kind person who added this story to the 'Broken Wings' community. Thank you so much! You to r.e.s - as for your questions about REM... you'll just have to wait and see. ^.-*

**Paradise Lost**

**Hunting Ground**

**Chapter II**

The sky was a black void, broken by a scattering of stars and the two moons. In the Buda province, a soft glow covered the Marquis of Hungary's estate like a false sunset. Abel sat on the open window of his hotel room that faced the river, watching with a vacant expression as the northern end of the baroque palace was consumed by fire. In a decade-old memory, he could smell burning flesh mixed with the smoke on the wind...

Someone knocked on the door.

Abel cautiously stood from his windowseat. A young maid waited in the hall when he opened the door, her uniform designed in the style used by the hotel staff. He peered at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes?"

When she saw the silver-haired man standing in the doorway, the maid bowed politely and held out an envelope.

"For you, sir."

Abel reached out to take the envelope, thanked her, then closed the door and returned to his window. Gray-black smoke curled against the night sky and obscured the orange flames. He watched the palace for a few more seconds, then turned narrowed eyes to the envelope in his clenched hand.

"... so they found me."

His first night in this city and he was already discovered. His pursuers were unrelenting, but Abel didn't expect a warning letter from his contact for several more days. If he didn't leave tomorrow he would undoubtedly find himself in a confrontation... and István had enough problems without him adding to the mess.

With a final glance outside, Abel turned from the window.

**††† **

" - thankfully, a great tragedy was avoided."

A handsome young man wearing a cape looked down into the cameras and faces of the reporters. At his side was a girl wearing a red pattern dress, and behind them, positioned at a carefully calculated distance, were the City Military Police.

"What happened last night was unfortunate. A group of hard-liners had infiltrated the security of my estate with the intention to harm myself and those under my protection. However, they did not succeed."

István Cathedral - the neoclassical building cut a graceful form against the afternoon sky. Under normal circumstances, someone like the Marquis of Hungary could not stand on its stone steps during the day. However, because of the slightly overcast gray sky, low position of the sun, and the anti UV-gel he was wearing, this vampire - or rather, Methuselah, could walk in the sunlight without fear today.

"The City Military Police will make a thorough investigation into this incident. Although we have yet to apprehend the terrorists, rest assured they will be caught and punished."

A camera flashed and the media pressed closer to the barricade. With the speech coming to an end, reporters raised many questions with enthusiasm - however, cold eyes overlooking the speech quietly waited at the edge of the crowd.

"... that man is clever."

A tall figure in a white overcoat studied the men dressed in dark blue uniforms. The City Military Police were positioned in the best strategic locations to utilize freedom of movement. At the same time, an open-air press conference gave the illusion of leaving the two nobles defenseless; easy targets for an assassination attempt.

"They are the bait. He's trying to lure out the hard-liners by instigating an attack on the neutral territory of a church..."

Abel tsked in disappointment.

"If the Marquis is willing to risk the Vatican's anger to capture them, then the situation must be very bad. And how many of those reporters are City Military Police in disguise? Ready to strike at the first sign of trouble?"

Having said that, Abel shook his head and turned away.

It would be another four hours until sunset. Leaving the city now, he could avoid his pursuers by almost half a day. At least, that was the estimated time-frame his informant had given him.

As he walked the downtown area, another figure separated from the press conference and followed him like a detached shadow. With careful movements, the person avoided the notice of pedestrians and soldiers. A hastily donned cloak hid their features as they hurried after the lanky traveler with quick steps. When Abel turned away from Andrássy Avenue onto a side road, the small figure kept close not to lose their target, only...

Upon turning the corner the person stopped. For a moment, the face beneath the hood registered confusion, then sharp eyes looked around for the silver-haired young man. But he had vanished like an apparition.

The person hastened forward. Abel couldn't have gone far, and the crowds had thinned. It wouldn't be difficult to find him.

"!"

The shadows moved, and the cloaked figure was suddenly pulled into a narrow alley. The chance to scream was thwarted by a black-gloved hand. As the darkness shifted, a warm voice said quietly to its struggling prey.

"You know... following people is dangerous."

It was like a parent correcting a child on manners. After a moment, the shadows gently released their prey and stepped back, smiling at the face beneath the hood of the cloak.

" - right, Miss Esther?"

The person was silent for a moment, then the hood was pulled back. Tea-red hair scattered in the faded afternoon sun.

Blue eyes sparkled and the girl questioned in a sharp tone.

"How did you know, Abel?"

"I knew because you like to sneak away from your escort... wear disguises... get into trouble..."

"..."

Abel affectionately patted her shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't matter - Oh! Did you run away because you were hungry? We could go eat delicious food... I know all the best places!"

As Esther hesitantly followed him out of the alley, Abel murmered conspiratorially.

"I was going to leave soon, but there's a three-star hotel I want to visit first. It's a little far... but I was told Hotel Csillag has good bagel salmon sandwiches."

"Leave?"

Pulling up her hood, Esther frowned.

If Abel was leaving, then this was her only chance to talk to him. She hadn't thought of it until back at the estate last night, but Abel might have information about the hard-liners in this city. After all, he was a traveler, and could have seen or overheard something important. If the circumstances were different, Esther would have summoned Abel to the palace immediately. However, the Marquis would start asking questions, and Esther didn't want to explain her suspicions to him just yet.

Instead, she could only wait for another oppurtunity to see Abel again.

(... until I was attacked.)

In a dismal mood, Esther bowed her head

After last night, the situation had become critical, and she needed to speak to Abel as soon as possible. The hard-liners had come dangerously close to killing her. If she hadn't been in the hall at the time, the explosive planted in her room would have ended her. The Marquis had suffered a more direct attack, and was nearly killed by an arrow dipped in holy water - also known as silver-nitrate solution. If not for the quick reflexes his race was known for...

" - Well, what to do next?"

As if to interrupt the girl's negative thoughts, a perplexed voice spoke.

Abel scratched his silver hair and looked at the road indicators, then as if he suddenly thought of something important, turned to the girl behind him.

"Hm... should I be flattered... or worried that you were stalking me?"

"S-stalking?!"

Not wanting Abel to misunderstand, she corrected sharply: "That's a very rude thing to say. And I wasn't stalking. I was avoiding the media and City Military Police... but that doesn't matter now. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"It's about yesterday. A little before we met, do you remember seeing anything strange? For example, did anyone look in a hurry?"

Abel paused, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Just one person."

Oblivious to the red-haired girl's sudden interest, he added dismissively.

"A large man shoved me into a snowbank. It was really unpleasant. He was rude too, and that snow was cold. I almost got frostbite - eh?"

Esther grabbed his coat lapels. Her lapis-colored eyes were urgent as she stared up at his face.

"What did he look like? Tell me!"

Startled by her sharp tone, Abel quickly supplemented.

"Uh, well, I didn't get a very good look at him. I think he was middle-age, short... and he had a bit of an accent... maybe a foreigner? At any rate, why are you looking for this person? Is he someone you know?"

The question was expected, but Esther still hesitated. Abel - a solitary traveler, was very much a stranger.

And that made it dangerous to trust him.

As a civilian - there was no reason for someone like Abel to involve himself in politics. He also had no loyalty to her or Albion. If she revealed something important, he could sell the information. But if Abel kept silent, and it was discovered he had information, then the hard-liners would target him -

"Miss Esther?"

Yes, it could be dangerous for him - so it was best not to tell him everything.

"I don't have any proof, but..."

As Esther let him go, her line of sight returned to the street.

"Yesterday, when I was running personal errands, I saw a man acting suspiciously. I got worried, but I didn't have my escort with me, so I had to follow him myself. The Marquis of Hungary mentioned a few days ago there was a group of hard-liners in the city, and that man was probably one of them."

"You think he's one of the people that attacked you last night?"

Esther nodded, her expression grim.

"The situation in István is worse than people think. Albion wants to open new trade routes with the Empire using several border cities - including István, but if the attacks continue, this country will collapse, and further negotiations will be impossible until the conflict is resolved. Capturing one of the hard-liners might be enough to tip the scale in our favor."

"... but why talk to me?"

Shaking his head, Abel continued in a baffled voice.

"I don't have any connection to the hard-liners. There's nothing I can do."

His confusion was normal, and Esther tried to think of the best way to explain seeking him out. Yesterday, Abel had been in the area when that man disappeared. It had been a gamble, but she had hoped he'd seen the man's face and could describe him to her. Unfortunately, that wasn't so, and Esther felt a little vexed. In the end, this conversation had been a waste of time –

"Princess Esther?"

She stiffened when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Do you have a moment? It's important."

A man wearing a brown jacket stood a short distance away. His face was as thin as a skeleton, and under the brim of a hat, deeply recessed eyes glowed like a jack-o'-lantern. Despite this, there was no mistaking his attire - he was a reporter from the press conference.

"... I have no comment."

Despite the unbridled instinct to cover her face and swear, Esther shook her head in apology.

"About last night, if you have questions, then you need to contact City Military Police headquarters. They will - "

"I don't care about that."

The reporter ignored her words and reached into his jacket.

"Your death is my only concern."

"... my... death...?"

The man casually tossed something at her feet. When she saw the metal tube, Esther took a step back.

A grenade. And one that was missing a pin...

Before Esther could throw her hands up to shield her face, she was pulled back and covered by a strong body. There was a flash - followed by an atmosphere burst that made the nearby buildings shudder.

For a moment, Esther floated away from consciousness.

"... ah?"

The red-haired girl issued a moan as she drifted back to the shores of reality. Her ears rang and there was a slippery warm feeling at her temple. Esther didn't pay attention to it, pushing herself up from the ground. A strange weight was on her lower body, and she shifted to look, then gasped in horror.

"Abel!"

He was covered in burns. The flesh on the left half of his torso was raw and bloodied, and his white overcoat was in tatters. As Esther clung to the man that used his body to shield her, she desperately begged him to open his eyes.

"Abel! Abel! Wake up!"

It was useless, he didn't even twitch. In that moment, she was struck with the horrible thought that he might be dead.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to danger, and Esther lifted her face. A gray-white smoke was rising from a wide crater six feet away. As it cleared, she could see the approach of a man in a brown jacket carrying a large knife.

"Still alive?"

The skeleton man was unaffected by the destruction. Not far away, she heard several more explosions and people screaming.

"You're like a cockroach... difficult to kill, and just as annoying."

"Shut up!"

Even with the vicious ridicule the Albion princess didn't show any hesitation. She glared at the assassin, tightening her hold on Abel protectively.

"I don't know why you're targeting me... but even if I'm killed, you won't escape this! The Marquis and City Military Police - "

" - won't come. Those explosions a moment ago are keeping them busy. They won't catch us."

"Us...?"

Did he mean the other hard-liners in the city?

Esther quietly moved her hand to the folds of her skirt. No matter how frightened, she tried to maintain a calm expression as the man stopped in front of her. His emaciated face showed no emotion as he knelt, lifting the large knife to press against her neck.

"It's over, Princess... goodbye."

**†††**

TBC...


	3. An Old Acquaintance

I got some great news you guys! For those of you who don't already know, Thores Shibamoto is releasing a new art book titled IL TAPPETO ROSSO. It will feature unreleased Trinity Blood illustrations, COLORED tarot cards, and a few of her other works. It goes on sale December 18 2012, and is a whopping 7500 yen (roughly $90.98 US currency), even so...

It's going on my Christmas list anyway.

**Paradise Lost**

**An Old Acquaintance**

**Chapter III**

Even with the cold blade cutting into her skin, Esther didn't show any fear.

"... over?"

Beneath tea-red hair, she flashed an angry glare at the assassin. There was a trace of hatred in her voice.

"Do you think I'll just let you kill me?"

"!"

His face stiffened, and half a second later, he jumped back in an instinctive avoidance maneuver. A net-like spread of bullets pierced the air, missing their target by less than a centimeter.

"That's... a shotgun?"

Esther held the gun in a steady hand, realigning the sight on her attacker. The assassin stood at a safe distance, but she was confident in her aim. With her left arm wrapped securely around Abel, she warned in an angry voice.

"Don't move! If you move, I swear I'll shoot you!"

"... shoot me?"

For the first time, the man's emaciated face changed expression. His thin lips split into a grin, and he laughed with disdain.

"You're just a noble of Albion... a spoiled princess. What makes you think you can stop me?"

In the next moment, the knife in his hand disappeared - no, he'd simply thrown it so fast the velocity could rival the 'haste' of a Methuselah. Almost at the speed of sound, it was about to hit the young girl when -

"That's enough. Step away from Her Highness."

"!?"

As a calm voice spoke, small drops of blood hit the cobble street.

But it wasn't Esther's blood. To protect his face, the assassin had raised his arm vertically. The knife cut deeply into his hand, blood dripping like a broken string of red beads. It had rebounded - thrown back to strike with deadly accuracy. It was something only 'they' could accomplish...

"Vampire!"

A black silhouette was illuminated against the gentle swirls of fine snow. His eyes were like some kind of wild dog - a dark center and light gray iris. The intruder inclined his head, lips parting to reveal sharp fangs.

Esther, however, was surprised for an entirely different reason.

"Marquis of Hungary?"

"It seems I arrived just in time."

The Methuselah glanced at Esther over his shoulder.

"I apologize for the delay, Your Highness. Unfortunately, I ran into a bit of trouble on my way here - as for you, don't move."

His warning was for the assassin moving gradually to the alleyways.

"You hard-liners give me a headache. Explosives, assassination attempts, civil unrest... although I appreciate your persistence, I'm growing tired of your games."

The skeletal man clutched his injured hand, glancing at the thirty or so officers that surrounded him in a large semi-circle.

"How... how did...?"

"I find you? You make it sound like it was difficult."

Gyula revealed a shallow smile, staring at him with eyes like a carnivorous wolf.

"When Her Highness was no longer at the press conference, I immediately began a search. However, despite the pitiful attempts of your associates to distract me, locating you wasn't difficult. I knew Her Highness wouldn't be far from where the first explosion occurred, so I simply followed it to this place."

Suddenly his tone changed. And when he spoke, it was impossible to ignore the icy temperature in his voice.

"It's useless, the others have already been captured. You have failed."

"... annoying monster."

The assassin narrowed his gaze, fixing it on the dark-haired Methuselah. He pulled a small disc from his coat pocket.

"Next time we meet I'll kill you - you, and that girl!"

In that instance, he threw the disc out. The gleaming metal burst, and there was a load bang followed by a flash of light. When the smoke finally cleared, the man had vanished.

"... he's gone."

The Marquis lowered the arm shielding his face. His eyes narrowed in irritated displeasure, and he quickly scanned the street.

"Damn, I won't let you get away - Lieutenant Dobo!"

"Sir!"

"Find that man at once. I want him captured and taken to the Valley of Blood."

"Right away, sir!"

Lieutenant Ferenc Dobo raised his hand in salute, but Gyula turned a blind eye and moved away. He approached the two figures on the ground, and when he addressed the red-haired girl, his voice was laced with apology.

"Are you injured, Your Highness?"

Noticing the blood on her clothes and face, Gyula was immediately concerned. However, most of it seemed to belong to the young man in her lap. The Methuselah thought he looked slightly familiar, but was more worried about his young guest and quickly dismissed him.

"Please do not exert yourself. My men are experienced with external wounds, they can give you temporary treatment until we get you to a hospital."

"No, I'm... I'm all right, but Abel is... this man was injured protecting me. His wounds - "

" - are nothing."

A soft voice spoke from the ground.

As his consciousness slowly returned to reality, Abel issued a slight moan at the feel of his raw and blistered flesh. Shaking his head to desperately endure the pain of his injuries, he weakly pushed up his body.

"I'll be fine... that man is gone, right?"

"Yes."

Esther nodded. Frowning uneasily, her hand hovered over his injuries.

"Abel, your burns... I'll help you deal with - "

"Please leave, Your Highness."

The girl's worry for Abel was interrupted by a smooth voice. Looking up, she saw Gyula watching them closely, his expression carefully blank.

"I apologize for the sudden request. However, I must speak to him."

"... but..."

Esther cast an uncertain glance at Abel, but he only smiled at her encouragingly.

"He won't eat me, Miss Esther... and you should get your wounds checked. I don't think the extent of your injuries are serious, but you should confirm it."

"... alright."

Under Abel's repeated urging, Esther got to her feet. She walked toward an officer standing guard not far away, but still turned her head to look back and watch them.

The Marquis frowned as she left.

"... stay away from her."

His line of sight had fallen meaningfully to Abel's face, the intelligent gaze laden with warning as it passed over him.

"That girl is under my protection. I won't let anyone harm her, especially you - "

"Lord Gyula."

At the accusation, Abel interrupted the Methuselah in a calm voice, but with a certain harshness.

"Please be assured, I am no danger to that child."

"No danger?" Gyula scoffed. "Are you trying to convince me you aren't a threat? Don't insult my intelligence. I heard what happened - I know why the Empire and Vatican are hunting you."

"..."

Abel didn't even try to defend himself. He just sat quietly on the ground, a wry smile on his face.

"Are you going to arrest me?"

The Methuselah considered his words for a moment.

"... no."

Shaking his head, Gyula explained.

"As far as I'm concerned, this meeting never happened. Your presence would only cause unnecessary trouble. To avoid this, I will provide transportation for you to leave István immediately - "

"Please wait, Marquis."

Gyula turned as a small hand was placed on his arm. Esther stared at him wearily, a fresh bandaged on the side of her face. Her cloak was missing, replaced by a thick wool blanket she clutched around her shoulders to stay warm.

"Abel was injured protecting me. I don't think he should travel yet, not until he gets better."

"Your Highness..."

Gyula looked slightly uneasy. However, it was unclear if this was because he didn't want Abel to stay, or was simply worried Esther had overheard their conversation. As he was about to refuse, the Marquis noticed Esther peering at him with a determined look.

"... very well, do as you wish."

The handsome noble quickly erased his displeased expression. He bowed slightly, then turned away, casually approaching his lieutenant and officers as if the conversation never happened.

"Whew."

Esther slumped in relief, watching the Methuselah for several moments before glancing at Abel. When she spoke her voice was soft, and there was a slight trace of guilt.

"How is your injury? Can you stand?"

"... y-yes, I think - ouch!"

"Abel!"

Seeing the pain on his face, Esther knelt in concern. Her expression was gentle, however, it lasted for only a moment. Blue eyes sullen, she stared in shame at the harsh burns covering his back and the left side of his torso.

"... this is my fault. You were hurt because of me."

"What? N-no! Not at all!"

Abel shook his head vigorously. Seeing her miserable face, he desperately tried to console her.

"You did nothing wrong, Miss Esther. The guilty person isn't you - that man is. And these injuries really aren't very serious. I'll be all right."

Esther wanted to argue with him. But on the other hand, the distress on her mind seemed a lot less heavy after hearing those reassuring words... however untrue. Noticing this, Esther relaxed, and a gentle smile fell into place as she clutched her blanket close.

"... thank you."

She spoke quietly, lowering her head in gratitude.

"For everything, Abel. Thank you - really."

"... uh..."

Abel scratched his silver hair, looking a little embarrassed by the formality.

"I... that is..."

" - we should leave."

As if suddenly remembering they had things to do - or maybe eager for a subject change, Esther stood and offered Abel her hand.

"Your wounds still need treatment. After that, you can have dinner with us, so..."

Seeing her flushed cheeks, Abel's features slipped into a soft smile. He reached out and interlaced his warm fingers with hers, his winter lake-like eyes gentle as he stared at her face.

"... I would like that."

**†††**

It had been dark for a while now, and there should have been a large number of passengers and station staff bustling back and forth on the platform of István Central Station. Instead, only a solitary train with no windows waited on the tracks, the shadows of two figures standing beside it.

"Really... couldn't this have wait?"

The taller figure covered his mouth to stifle a yawn, light from the gas lamps reflecting off his round bottle-like glasses.

"I understand the necessity of the situation, but isn't this still a bit sudden?"

"Not at all."

Hearing the unapologetic answer, Abel blew out a cloud of white mist in a deep sigh. The temperature had begun to drop rapidly. Although the cool air felt good against the bandaged skin under his white dress shirt, Abel still preferred his room back at the estate. He was horribly tired. A nice meal and few hours sleep could only go so far after such a rough day...

Suddenly, he noticed something wrong.

"Where is Miss Esther?"

Thoughts of a warm bed momentarily forgotten, Abel looked around. He stretched out his tall frame to try and catch a glimpse of red hair.

"That's strange. She didn't ride in the car with us either..."

"Her Highness is back at my estate, sleeping off the sedative I put in her dinner. She won't wake up until morning."

"Sedatives...?"

The Marquis frowned at the expression on Abel's face. His head canted slightly to the side, and his voice was laced with suspicion.

"Are you disappointed at her absence?"

"... no."

Abel exposed a weak smile, gently shaking his head at the question.

"It's for the best."

He wanted to speak with her again, but it seemed he would leave without saying goodbye. The tactics of the Marquis were underhanded, but Abel understood his reasoning. Image was everything in politics, and the Marquis didn't want hers - or his - tainted by Abel's presence. Deciding it was time to leave, but also not wanting to ignore social etiquette, Abel reached out to shake hands.

"Thank you for the help, Lord Gyula - I am grateful."

"You fool."

"Eh?"

Ignoring the hand extended to him, Gyula continued in a cold voice.

"I tolerated your presence for the sake of Her Highness. If not for her, your body would be floating in the sewers of my city. Understand?"

"Y-yes, of course!"

Dropping his hand in panic, Abel hurriedly picked up his suitcase. It seemed he overstayed his welcome. About to board the train, he paused as if suddenly remembering something, and turned in the direction of the Marquis.

"The man that attacked Miss Esther today... did you capture him?"

"No, not yet."

Gyula pressed his lips tightly together, as if he swallowed something bitter.

"My men are still searching for him. They're also investigating the man Her Highness mentioned from the other day."

"Ah, is that so?"

Studying Abel's troubled expression, Gyula tapped his chin in thought. His gray eyes were iridescent - like fog on a night lake. Intelligent and indifferent, his calculating gaze swept over the silver-haired young man.

"You are different from last time."

"Different?"

Abel frowned, and he shook his head.

"I haven't changed."

"Oh? Then why save the life a Terran girl? Regardless of her title or importance, you wouldn't have done such a thing ten years ago."

Abel hesitated as if he was considering something. He bit his lip, and didn't respond immediately. When he finally spoke, his voice was almost a whisper.

"... that's because - "

A sharp whistle halted his words.

At the interruption, Gyula's face flashed mixed irritation with a subtle look of disappointment. However, it lasted only for a brief moment. The look quickly subsided, and he changed the subject.

"Well, it doesn't matter."

Gyula shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Just don't mention this meeting if you're captured." His lips parted, revealing sharp fangs. "If you do, I'll eat you."

"R-right."

Painfully aware he was dealing with a very dangerous person, Abel coughed nervously. Even the air around them felt somehow colder in response to the threat. Seeing his fear, Gyula's smile widened, then he resumed his original calm look. He waved a hand at the train beside the platform.

"Leave, my patience and generosity are already wearing thin."

"Understood."

Abel nodded sharply, then turned and boarded the train. With another sharp whistle, the steam locomotive issued smoke. The huge wheels began to turn hastily, and the tracks switched as the train crossed the station to the endless darkness outside.

" - good riddance."

As the rear lights gradually got further away, the slight tension in Gyula's body vanished. With elegant movements, he adjusted the collar of his cape, stepping off the platform to leave.

"S-sir."

"What is it, Lieutenant Dobo?"

Still in a slightly bad mood, the Methuselah didn't waste time with greetings. The lieutenant saluted, and when he spoke his tone was respectful, but with a small trace of tension beneath its surface.

"There is... we have a slight problem, sir."

Gyula scowled, and seeing the impatient expression on his employer's face, the officer quickly reported:

"The guards at the estate just contacted us. It's... um... Princess Esther is..."

Not looking forward to the next few moments of what could be a painfully short life, Lieutenant Dobo grimaced.

"... they can't find her, sir. She's gone. Princess Esther is gone."

**†††**

Gyula is so cool. I just HAD to write him.

TBC...


	4. Devil's Advocate

I really wish there were more Trinity Blood AU's (and fanfics in general). I just love these characters, and everyone one of them has the potential to be so much... well, more somehow. A different setting, a different life - seeing any anime/manga characters out of their original element (or a spin-off of it) is something I've always enjoyed. Hopefully my lame-ass attempt at an AU is keeping you guys entertained.

**Paradise Lost**

**Devil's Advocate**

**Chapter IV**

In the center of a dense forest, a majestic dome structure with six tall spires stood in solitude against the night.

Suspended in the sky overhead was a glowing white disc and a smaller, distorted scarlet shape. The moons shined on the ground, and somewhere in this world of eternal twilight was the soft sound of a nightingale song -

"Huh?"

Where is this?

Abel suddenly found himself standing in a majestic courtyard in front of an iron door. But a moment before -

"... strange."

Just where was he?

Abel had no idea. But this place seemed familiar. The iron door in front of him expanded into a huge chamber with a reproduction from before 'Armageddon' of a Canadian forest. Not knowing why, it felt very nostalgic.

"This man is..."

Abel found his heartbeat unusually fast.

Lying on the floor in the chamber was a headless body. His imperial clothes were torn at the back - dark and huge wings extended behind him. They looked like withered black rose petals.

(You are...)

Breathing shallow, Abel knelt beside the discarded head of white-blonde hair. Some sort of horrible anxiety was rising in his mind. As if a crack was in the seal that blocked the memories of his past, a kind of ominous shadow stirred.

Abel gently picked up the head. Seeming to ask forgiveness, he cradled it to his chest like a scared child wanting comfort from a parent.

"Oh? Is that you, Abel?"

A tall woman stood before him.

Because her back was to the large glass windows, her face was a silhouette. But Abel recognized this person. He knew underneath that black hair was a beautiful white face and a playful smile. But why was the smell of blood getting stronger? What was she holding...?

"Don't be sad. Any interference had to be ruled out."

She lifted her hand for Abel. The smell of iron instantly became richer.

"With that man dead... I could eat the traitor."

The woman was holding a head - it had red hair and brown skin, with a goddess-like face. Abel's mouth opened in a scream -

"... ah..."

Slowly opening his eyes, Abel stared at the dark ceiling. He pushed his upper body from the sofa, sweat dripping down his chin as he put on the shirt resting next to him on the floor.

A nightmare...

It seems he was more tired than imagined. He only wanted a little nap, but had apparently overslept.

"Traveling injured is really inconvenient... ouch!"

He pressed a hand to his shoulder. The pain from his injuries had returned, as if the painkillers had become ineffective while he was asleep.

"Ow, ow... my burns hurt."

With the front of his shirt open, Abel carefully got up from the sofa, feeling like an insect as he slowly progressed in the direction of the cabinets to find a glass.

Because the private train car had no windows, the interior was slightly dark. However, a solitary lamp illuminated the semi-spacious room in a soft glow. The walls were paneled wood, and it had luxurious furniture in addition to a bar. He didn't have extra painkillers, but alcohol would be a good substitute to dull the pain.

Pouring a glass of scotch, Abel stared at the portrait of a beautiful dark-haired woman on a wall. A similar painting was in the mansion of the Marquis of Hungary, and he recalled the nostalgic look on Gyula's face when the Methuselah spoke of his deceased Terran wife.

In the Empire, marriage between a Methuselah and Terran was forbidden. Abel had once agreed with this attitude, but a lot of things had changed for him in the last ten years.

A soft sigh escaped from the mouth of the young man, silently looking at his drink.

"Different... am I?"

It would seem Gyula had been correct. In the past, he didn't care about the Terran race. They were selfish and annoying creatures, and Abel seriously thought it would be just fine if they all disappeared.

However, this idea proved how stupid he was.

And he realized it too late.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, Abel set down his glass and looked behind him.

A quiet sound reached him just as his hand edged towards his old-fashioned revolver, and he cautiously asked.

"Who is it? Why won't you answer?"

The person said nothing, but he could hear quiet breathing from behind a chair, as if someone was hiding. Frowning, Abel didn't make a sound as he moved away from the bar - who was hiding? It was strange they didn't answer. Maybe the person was dangerous? Holding his breath, the intruder didn't know Abel was slowly on the move. Crouched beside the chair, Abel jumped around it like a cat pouncing in the dark.

"Eh?"

He sucked down a cold lump of air, his eyes widening as the intruder looked up at him in consternation.

"Why... why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I ask that?"

Abel winced at the hostile rebuke in those words, lowering his hand with the revolver at the same time Esther got to her feet.

"Leaving all of a sudden… really, injured people like you shouldn't travel."

"M-Miss Esther..."

Seeing the unhappy expression of the teenage girl, Abel sighed and holstered his gun. A cursory look confirmed the person wearing a black jacket and shorts was indeed Esther, granddaughter of the Albion Queen.

"You surprised me. I thought there was a robber in here."

"Robber? That's ridiculous. No one would steal from the Marquis. If they did, it's because they wanted to die."

Her eyes glanced at the bar, and Abel's friendly smile suddenly froze. Mouth tense, he desperately tried to think of how to continue the conversation, but nothing came up.

"Um..."

"Don't worry, although it's a favorite, he won't notice if I replace it later."

"Oh! That's very considerate! But... I'm curious, Miss Esther. How did you get here?"

Looking curiously at the girl as she sat down in the chair, Abel took a seat in front of her on the couch, the glass of scotch in his hand. Frowning, he tilted his head.

"I was told about the sedatives, so..."

"Oh, that?"

Esther shrugged lightly. Remembering an earlier conversation, her expression changed to something like annoyance.

"I overheard the Marquis talk about drugging my food, so when no one was looking, I switched plates with you at dinner. I thought it might also keep you from leaving early, but the sedatives must not be very strong."

Abel smiled nervously and took a large gulp of scotch. Maybe if he got drunk he'd pass out again. It would be nice to forget this girl had tried to drug him just a few hours ago.

(Women are scary...)

"So are you going to explain why you left?"

Awakened from his thoughts, Abel focused on the girl sitting in front of him. Esther looked at him in confusion.

"I know the Marquis was insistent, but it seems odd you would agree to leave without saying anything. Does he hate you? Why does he want to send you away?"

"Ah, that's..."

Seeing the reluctant expression on his face, Esther immediately became suspicious.

"Tell me, Abel."

The silver-haired man closed his eyes. The silence lasted about ten seconds, but in the end Abel finally whispered.

"... because I'm dangerous."

Setting his glass on the table in front of him, Abel slowly stood. Like a hunter with cornered prey, his every movement was carefully precise as he made his way towards her.

"I'm so dangerous... the mere mention of my name will make a Methuselah tremble in disgust and fear."

"Wh-what are you doing, Abel?"

One knee rested beside her on the chair, his other foot still on the floor as he leaned over her. Placing a hand on her cheek, Abel moved strands of red hair from her face. Breathing in her ear, his fingers tangled in the hair at the base of her neck.

"You should be afraid too."

His other hand slowly ran the length of her thigh. He felt her tense beneath him, and he continued in a soft voice.

"Because I could do horrible things to you right now... and no one would save you."

He lowered his mouth to her throat, lips brushing against the fluttering pulse in her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath before small hands pushed against his chest, trying to shove him away. Abel could feel her trembling beneath him.

Satisfied he made his point, Abel released her and straightened.

"I'll contact Lord Gyula. He will ensure you have a safe return back to István and his protection."

The silver-haired man stared down at the silent girl. Her face was unnaturally white, and seeing her wide eyes and frightened expression, Abel turned away.

"Have a good evening, Princess."

Without a second glance, he left the room.

**†††**

"Welcome to Prague, sir."

Prague's city central station – from a long time ago, before Armageddon, it was an international transportation hub, and like ancient times, the crowd was also of considerable scale as people moved out of the turbulent station building.

However, at this time of night, shortly after 10 o'clock, the corner-most of the station was empty as the private train from István docked the platform. Disembarking the train was only one passenger, and the female train attendant came to greet the young man dressed in a long black coat.

"The journey from István is long and difficult, so please enjoy your stay here. Do you want me to carry your luggage for you?"

"No, it's all right."

The young man's answer was polite as he stepped down to the platform. Abel smiled at the attendant, then pulled a passport out of his pocket and walked toward the exit with his luggage.

"Wait, Abel."

Hearing someone call his name, Abel turned.

Standing on the platform, looking vulnerable and alone, was Esther. Abel didn't want her following him again, so he patiently waited for her to speak. The reason Esther wasn't on the train right now also confused him. It seemed odd after avoiding each other the last four hours.

"What is it?"

Looking awkward, Esther glanced at his suitcase and finally managed to ask.

"Are you really leaving?"

Not surprised at her question, but feeling a little uncomfortable that she was willing to talk to him, Abel scratched his head and answered hesitantly.

"Well, I can't stay in István anymore. And because I'm always traveling to new places and meeting new people, there is no reason for me to feel disappointed about it."

"Do you mean to say I will never see you again?"

A troubled light flashed in his blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something distracting, but in the end accepted fate and quietly whispered.

"Yes. That seems to be the case."

When she heard those words, Esther's face stiffened. Abel looked at her with concern and added in a gentle tone.

"I have to leave now. You should return to István before people worry."

Esther took a calm breath and nodded, as if she suddenly reached an important decision.

"I understand. However, I want to tell you something first."

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm in - "

"No excuses."

Esther lifted a finger for silence as Abel was going to say something, shaking her head at him.

"I want to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

Abel blinked in confusion at the girl in front of him, and Esther began speaking quickly as if suddenly afraid he would refuse to listen.

"Because I followed you, demanding to know your private life, that's why you attacked me. You were angry, right?"

"I was angry, but your curiosity isn't the problem."

Abel looked at the crowd, and he continued in an almost thoughtful tone.

"For me, my private life isn't the reason why I got angry. You keep putting yourself in danger because you leave the protection of the people keeping you safe. Don't you understand that's reckless? You could get seriously hurt or killed!"

The silver-haired man turned his eyes to Esther, staring at her with a frown on his face. He didn't want her hurt or dying because she was careless. And what about earlier? He could have raped her and she would be helpless to to stop him. Didn't he teach her that? If he had been anyone else -

" - identification of target confirmed."

Abel went suddenly rigid. The voice that just spoke didn't have the slightest trace of emotion.

Standing on the station platform was a man wearing meticulous priest clothes. Behind him, the female train attendant watched nervously. As the situation became obvious, Abel's face began to pale.

"N-no... are you - ?"

"I am AX Agent HC-IIIX, Hercules Tres Iqus - code name Gunslinger."

As he kept his eyes on his target, the diminutive priest swiftly drew a large handgun from his uniform and took aim.

"Second prince of the New Human Empire, Abel Knightlord," the priest said in a cold voice. "By orders of the Duchess of Milan, you are under arrest."

**†††**

TBC...


	5. A Moonlight Shadow

A bit short compared to previous chapters, but I hope you don't mind. And to be honest (I'm saying this at the risk of sounding REALLY conceited by the way) I feel smug that I could update in little over a month. It usually takes longer than that, so this is quite a victory for me. Yay!

**Paradise Lost**

**A Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter V**

"A-arrest me? What in the world..?"

The expression on Abel's face suddenly changed to confusion.

"A prince? Me? I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Chuckling, Abel scratched the back of his head.

"Really, I'm just a traveler. Don't you think I'm a bit to poor to be royalty? I'm lucky if I get to eat one meal a day!"

" - there is no mistake."

A voice lacking inflection cut his ramblings short.

The priest stared coldly at Abel. On the platform around the group, people had noticed the tense situation and were hurrying to leave, even the female train attendant had fled...

But Tres was immune to the commotion he was causing, and simply continued to speak.

"You're identity has already been confirmed. Retina scanners indicate a 99.8 percent match to fugitive Abel Knightlord - lying is pointless. I advise you surrender immediately."

"... I refuse."

With a fierce light in his eyes, Abel pushed up his round-framed glasses.

"I won't be captured - not by anyone."

On a nearby track, a train let out a sharp whistle and emitted a cloud of white steam. As if anxious to leave the station, its huge wheels began to turn hastily as it sped past the three figures...

The stalemate came to an end, and Tres quietly nodded.

"If that is your answer, then I have no choice."

"Great! So you'll let me go?"

"It's certainly unreasonable to expect surrender. Therefore, I have no alternative."

"Eh?"

If he was a human, the change in his aura could almost be called murderous - between a few tenths of a second, the crystalline spinal fluid in Tres altered his resident tactical program to combat mode.

"Negotiations have failed. If you will not surrender, then I no choice but to take you to San Angelo Castle by force."

Abel stared indifferently at Tres, seemingly unconcerned by the priest's declaration. On the other hand, the girl beside him took an unconscious step back. For several moments, nothing happened, then Esther felt an arm pull her against a solid chest.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you'll have to come with me for a bit."

"A-Abel?"

He was still looking at the priest, but seeing his suddenly serious expression, she sent a nervous glance at Tres.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Taking you hostage."

His arm tightened around her waist, evidence he was not joking.

"This situation is unavoidable. Please understand when I say this is a last option for me."

" - are you still resisting, Knightlord?"

In the silence from the empty platform of the train station, the priest's question was somehow loud. Tres, who was listening carefully, turned his eyes on Esther.

"What is the relationship between you and the Princess of Albion?"

"What is my relationship? Hmm, I don't think I'll tell you... but right, now she is my hostage."

Holding the girl closer to his side, Abel smiled without apology. Tres opened his mouth to question him further, but a heavy object was suddenly thrown at his head. The station building reverberated with the sound of gunfire as he blew a hole in the suitcase, then fired another round at its retreating owner. Abel ducked quickly behind a pillar, countless bullets shattering the concrete where he stood a moment earlier.

"Running is useless, Knightlord."

A third round of bullets went flying, and Abel grimaced as he cradled a frightened Esther to his chest, the bullets marking the pillar where the two were hiding.

Suddenly, Abel jumped out. He was trying to sprint for the underground stairway, but...

"You're slow 0.43 seconds."

"Abel!"

The red laser sight jumped to the back of Abel's head. Tres fired, however, his target was already moving with a spring-like speed down the steps leading underground. The bullet cut through the air in a blur, missing him by less than a centimeter.

With reflexes not unlike a Methuselah, Abel avoided another flying bullet as he sprinted through the busy subway. Esther grasped onto him desperately, her body almost weightless as he forced his legs to move at inhuman-like speed.

"Gah!"

In the next instant, Abel shouted and fell to the ground. Red blood burst from his thigh.

"Abel! Abel, what happened!?"

How did that priest get a clear shot? Abel ignored Esther's panicked voice, pushing himself from the floor. In the chaos taking part underground, the subway was like a disturbed hornets nest. People were running towards the exits and screaming. Abel fixed his arm around Esther, not wanting her to get trampled.

From somewhere in the chaos, heavy footsteps gradually came closer. Two meters in front of him, Tres stopped.

"Are you done running, Knightlord?"

"... not yet."

Sweating, Abel spat the words as if he was trying to flaunt.

"What does the Duchess of Milan want anyway? She never bothered me before this!"

The diminutive priest - part of the Holy See, and an Ax agent of the Department of Foreign Affairs, stared coldly at the injured man. He didn't bother answering, instead, Tres pointed the red laser sight of his weapon at Abel's chest.

"This is your last warning, Knightlord. Surrender immediately and release the Princess of Albion. If you fail to comply - "

Before he could finish, Abel's right hand raised a gun at him.

Suddenly, the priest's body was showered with falling glass and sparks. Two bullets had penetrated the ceiling above Tres, or to be more precise, shattered the florescent lights in the ceiling.

It wasn't much of a diversion, but the bright blue and white sparks was enough to disturb the priest's sensors and optical alert system. Stumbling to his feet like he was drunk, Abel kicked off the platform despite his injured leg and the girl in his arms, painstakingly running towards the exit.

Tres recovered in seconds. However, by that time his target had already disappeared.

**†††**

Because of the sudden commotion, curious pedestrians flocked outside Prague's Central Station. It was for this reason no one noticed the tall shadow move through the streets or the silent girl in his arms. Beneath disheveled silver hair, Abel's face pinched in concentration.

Ignoring the blood leaking from his thigh, he picked the lock of nearby antique store and slipped inside, the dark room smelling of dry earth and dust.

In the black velvet sky, two shinning moons were covered with faint cotton-spun clouds. It was the only light in the dark room as Abel put Esther on her feet. She quickly stepped away from him, but Abel barely noticed as he pulled back a curtain, checking the street from the shop's front window for their pursuer.

He sighed in relief.

"... it's safe now, Princess."

A subtle click suddenly reached his ears. Abel stiffened, then slowly turned to the girl behind him. In the shadows, he could see Esther several feet away, his old-fashioned revolver in her hands as she pointed the barrel at his chest. He didn't even realize she had taken it...

"Is it true?"

The soft question was like a clap of distant thunder. In the dim light coming from outside the shop's windows, Esther stared at him with cold eyes.

"What that Priest said... is it true?"

"..."

Abel stared at her for several moments, then lowered his head. No words were spoken, but Esther didn't need to hear his answer.

"I see."

Her voice trembled, and it didn't sound like her own.

"So you've been lying to me. You dressed as a traveler and played the fool, but the truth is..."

Esther bit the inside of her cheek, tasting the iron-tang of blood.**  
**

"The truth is you're nothing but a murderer!"

Her shaking hands tightened on the old-fashion revolver. If Esther had remained calm, she might have seen the flash of despair in Abel's eyes. Several minutes passed in heavy silence, then, as if he suddenly decided on something, Abel walked towards her.

"W-wait! Don't move!"

Esther's heart crumbled in her chest, body shrinking away from him. However, Abel didn't attack like she thought, he simply grasped the barrel of the gun and looked at her.

"... I'm sorry."

Despite having a loaded gun pointed at his chest, Abel was unusually calm. He didn't try to take it, instead, he began to speak.

"I put you in a dangerous situation, and I've frightened you. For that, I am sorry. But please believe me, who I am, the things I've done - I really didn't want you to become involved with that."

He sighed, gazing at her sadly.

"But even so, the truth is... I really did want to be your friend."

He paused, as if he wanted to say more, but in the end stopped himself at the last moment. With gentle hands, Abel took the gun from her lose grip. He smiled faintly, then quietly turned to the door. His soft footsteps gradually moved away.

"..."

Esther stood alone in the dark room, motionless.

_"... why are you still following me?"_

Somewhere in her mind, a memory of walking the streets of István with Abel surfaced. Then it changed to this afternoon. Esther had gone looking for Abel and was attacked, but he used his body to shield her.

_"... thank you."_

Esther couldn't forget his shy expression as she said those words, as if they were somehow foreign to him.

And later on the train, when she demanded to know why Gyula had forced him leave, he had warned her that he was dangerous. _"You should be afraid too."_ - he had said that, and then she learned who he really was.

_"I really didn't want you to become involved with that."_ - in the end, he only tried to keep her safe.

"Abel!"

Immediately, Esther spun towards the door.

"Wait! You can't go, Abel!"

Didn't he hear her voice? Why wouldn't he answer? Esther panicked and opened the door, rushing out of the shop -

"Where...?"

As she stepped outside, only the night's darkness greeted her from the empty street.

**†††**

TBC...


End file.
